Bella
by shira01
Summary: Edward is a famous artist searching for the meaning of his life and leaves for Europe. Bella is a shy and romantic girl who lives in Paris. She may have the answers he is looking for. Fluff and lemon! Canon paring!
1. Bella

BELLA

An alarm started to ring at 5.30 AM sharp inside a tiny apartment in 14 Rou Mollier

waking up a beautiful girl. She had just had a beautiful dream and the smile in her lips

couldn't fade away she try to remember it but couldn't.

Her name is Bella; she is 21 years old and works in a tiny bakery that her mother left to

her when she died 4 years ago. She is a rear flower in Paris, may be the most pretty, but

she doesn't know, because nobody told her jet.

Bella likes to wake up early when the city is still sleeping, she likes to watch the sun rising and spy in other people's windows to see what they do when they wake up, what they have for breakfast and what they hair looks like. She like the sweet and buttery smell of her shop, she like to ride her skanky bicycles in the tiny street of Paris and when the street are empty she like to go very fast so the wind can play with her hair. She likes red lipstick, the only for of make up she use. She like to dig her hands in the dough for the bread or play with the warm toasted hazelnuts, when she was little she use to make necklace with them so the smell was under her nose all day, and she still does it some time, when nobody knows. Bella likes the humidity in the morning because make her pale skin glow and she love her friend with a passion.

When she arrived are her tiny shop Emmett, her partner and pastry Chef was already there. He was big like a mountain and his smile sweet like caramel apple, covered in flour and sugar. Emmett likes to be covered in flour and sugar it was his own make up. He likes Bella and Bella smile because she was like a little sister to him. He likes simple tings, like balloons, children and the carousel. But most of all Emmett likes jocks. For him a good laugh was the cure for everything.

"Good morning Bella! You look particularly happy today, nothing you wan to tell me?"

He raises his eyebrows and with one finger touched Bella's nose living a mark of flour.

"Good morning to you Emmett! And no, I am just in a very good mood, nothing to tell."

Bella's love life had been the number one topic for her friends, they were worried that she could end up in convent or even worst alone with 10 cats. She had boyfriends before, but none of them really got to her and the few time she had sex it had been an experience that she didn't enjoy, or not enjoy enough to be missed.

"I didn't finish the hazelnut croissants. Wana do the honor?"

Hazelnut croissants had been a Bella invention and one of the bestseller of their little bakery. She smiled happily and grabbing an apron she run in the kitchen.

"Good morning everybody!"

At the door a tiny little girl was standing jumping on her own feet.

Her name is Alice and she is Bella's best friend since they could remember. Alice is pure energy, she likes to speak loud, and she likes to squeal. She likes to shopping and drive fast cars like a maniac and honk to slower riders. She likes everything that is made mainly of sugar and he loves her boyfriend Jasper even before she met him, or that is what she says.

"Alice! I just finish to bake the last croissants and I have already packed the rest of your staff'

Alice own a little cafe' just across Bella's bakery, it use to belong to her family. That's how they met the fist time. When their parents were to busy working the two little girls just passed the day playing in the little square or having afternoon snack at Bella's or chatting in Alice's café. It has been a wonderful childhood full of pastry and gossip of the old Paris.

Alice grabbed the boxes from the counter.

"Oh Bella, all my costumers are asking for your famous hazelnut croissants you have to make more next time!"

"I'll talk to Emmett and we'll see. At this point I may need to buy a little factory and start mass production" She joked.

"No, no! We have to keep it for us, just for us! Will you pass buy to have a coffee later?"

"Sure, I'll be there around nine and that Emmett will pass by"

Alice was already half way out shaking her hand and running to her café. It was only seven but she had already few costumers waiting for her to open.

"I'm not late, you are to early! Can't stay in bad a little longer with your wife Mosier Palleir?" Alice was screaming at an old chubby man who starts to laugh. Bella couldn't retain a huge smile, her friend was crazy, and that was one of her best quality.


	2. Edward

**EDWARD**

When Edward told his gallerist he was living for Europe for few months she almost had a hart attack, she was a middle age woman with too much many, too many lovers and too many thing to worry about. She didn't want to add her favorite artist to her "to worry about' list. But than she saw the pain in his eyes and without thinking twice she give him the keys of an apartment she had in Paris.

So now he was standing in front a huge window that was watching the beautiful life of Paris.

Edward is 25 years old, he looks like a model, has plenty of money and girls ready to be at his door whenever he wants but he is extremely unhappy.

Edward doesn't like his massy copper hair. He doesn't like anymore his artworks. He doesn't like to be in the middle of the attention. He doesn't like the flashy and material girls he dated all his life. He doesn't like to be treated like a child by Andrea, his eccentric gallerist. He doesn't like to be noticed and he doesn't like his 'friends' from New York too much attached to money and fame.

Edward was not happy and he took him 5 years to realize it. Well, they say better later than never.

He quickly jumped in a pair of consumed jeans and a dark gray shirt. He looked the huge empty kitchen of the apartment and wondered why Andrea needed a chef kitchen. She was like him, hard core New Yorker and that means restaurant or delivery, kitchen in new York where just a space to redecorate as a walk-in closet. Than he remembered that on of her many husband was a French chef. He smiled. He will never know how many husbands she had and for sure he didn't want to know.

Even if Parisian were still unaware of the existence of delivery the city was full of wonderful cafés and restaurants and just close buy his apartment there was his new favorite spot with the best hazelnut croissants.

He grabbed his camera and a book and run outside. He was in a good mood and he didn't even know why.

"Oh! Look who is here! My favorite American costumer!"

"Good morning Alice!" He answered to the pixy owner.

She looked at him with worried eyes. In the two weeks Edward had come to her café for breakfast, black bubble espresso and two hazelnut croissants, he never smiled to her. Even if she maid many attempts to befriend him.

Her boyfriend Jasper was American too and she felt that if she wasn't nice with fellow Americans she was doing wrong to her beloved Jasper. Or at least it is what she told Bella one day after she kissed all the US tourists in line for Louver. She was lucky nobody sued her for harassment.

"Mmmm… Something what to tell me?"

"You don't have anymore hazelnut croissants!" He answered looking with horror at the empty glass display. His smile now gone.

"Well, lets make a deal, if you smile every day I can get you your croissant."

He pouted thinking if it was a fair exchange. Smiling it wasn't Edward favorite expression, but if was definitely worth it for that delicious pastry that in his mind where delivered from heaven.

He smiled and Alice collected fro a closed cabinet two pastry.

"You cheat!"

"What?" Alice answered with the most innocent look. "If you wait a little bit Jasper is on his way I have been dieing to introduce to him, he thinks there are to many Parisian in Paris. Typical American! Puff"

Edward collected his breakfast and went in one of the tables overlooking the little square. The sun was warm, the summer didn't want to leave and the people were sitting in the benches under the few trees in the middle of the square where a little fountain was attracting the young kids. He toke his camera and toke few shots.


	3. Paris has too many Parisians

**PARIS HAS TOO MANY PARISIAN**

Jasper was running late again, his old motorcycle gave up to life just few blocks away from Alice café and now he had to carry the heavy bike on the top of the little hill where the café was. It was hot and the street crowded. In Paris there were definitely too many Parisian for his taste and if it was not for Alice it would have left long ago. But Alice was all his life and he would have follow her everywhere.

He saw the bright red sign of the café and he smiled.

She was waiting for him outside watching anxiously her watch.

"Alice!"

"Jazz! You are fucking late!" her little arms resting on her hips and a sever expression on her eyes. She was so funny when she was angry, but never take an angry Alice lightly.

"I found an American!" And she was pointed Edward sitting in the table next to her.

At that Jasper started to laugh, she was the sweetest thing in the universe for him. He jogged in her open arms and kissed her lightly.

"How are you today?"

She smiled at him before getting free from his arms and run in front at Edward who was watching curiously the couple.

"I found you a play mate! Jasper this is Edward. Edward this is my Jasper!"

They both smile at Alice enthusiasm she looked like a 5 years old child at Christmas day.

"Nice to meet you!" Jasper reaches the hand of Edward.

"Me too."

They sat on the table talking for what seemed like ages. They were both happy to have a fellow citizen to exchange opinions.

"Alice can I have one of Bella croissant?" Asked Jasper sweetly.

"Are you going to pay for it? Just because you fuck me doesn't mean I give you staff for free!"

"You woman! Next time I'm going directly to Bella, she never makes me pay for anything!" Jasper whispered.

"I heard you!"

Edward gave a sorry look at his new friend.

"That is why I am single."

They both start to laugh again.

"So do you know anybody in Paris?" Asked Jasper finally eating his croissant. And yes he had to pay for it.

"No, I wanted to stay in a place where I didn't know anybody. My boss has this awesome apartment with this crazy shit chef kitchen here in the city so I come here."

Edward was looking with envy eyes Jasper croissant, he made a mental note to order three the next morning. He didn't even realize he was getting addictive to them.

"If our friend Bella knows you have a huge kitchen she is going to die, it has always been her dream, but she lives in this micro apartment. She is the one that bake this delicious, fragrant, amazing croissant. God bless her and her little hands."

And saying that he gave the final bite at the pastry.

Edward could imagine this Bella as fatty and happy woman with blondish hair a chef hat and a pan in one hand while with the other she was carrying a tray of croissant. He smiled.

"You should come tonight, we are going to organize a dinner at our place and Bella is cooking! She is not just good with sweets and her partner in business Emmett is also an amazing cook."

Edward pondered the offer quickly, it was two weeks he was in the city and he was kind of tired of eating by himself. Jasper and Alice seemed nice people, they were extremely friendly and they had know clue he was a famous filthy rich artist back in New York they were nice to him just because they liked him.

"I would love to"

"Great! Will give a shake to these Parisian! Here is the address. I see you at 7?"

"Seven it is. Thanks"

"No, thank you! Now I got to go. I see ya!"

Edward shakes his hand and watched Jasper kissing Alice before disappearing.

He look quickly at his watch it was already ten and may be time to move and do something. He went quickly inside to pay and say hello to Alice. And that was the moment he was waiting for but he didn't know. He didn't know that the answer was there under his nose.

"Ops. I am sorry"


	4. Things you don't see

**THINGS YOU DON'T SEE**

**(and thank god there is Alice to notice them)**

Edward and Bella had both woke up happy that morning but they didn't know why. Now they both have their answer but couldn't see it.

Bella she was in too much hurry to meet her friend Alice and Edward was too busy to put away his change in his wallet. She crashed in his chest and ended with her butt on the floor.

"Ops, I am sorry." Said Edward offering his hand.

And it was the moment Edward looked at Bella for the first time. Her long mahogany hair had soft and voluminous waves. Her warm brown eyes were enough deep to get lost in them for eternity. Her body was small, slender and jet soft, he could have probably picked her up with one arm. Here skin creamy and perfect from which her scarlet lips were calling him for endless night of kissing.

And while Edward was looking at Bella, she was looking at him.

His cooper messy hair that still looked like they were styled from the most expert hands. His dark green eyes so mysterious and sad. The tall and muscular body that was hiding under 'dab boy' clothes. The straight and masculine lines of his face and soft and kissable lips. She never saw a guy more beautiful than him, not even in magazines or movies.

They certainly saw each other but they didn't see what there was behind.

"No problem…" She answered in a small voice, but her eyes were open and screaming with unknown emotions.

She didn't toke his hand almost like she was afraid of touch him. He looked to perfect to be real. She helped herself on her feet and while she was reorganizing her little dress he disappear from the door.

Edward was a little offended because the girl didn't toke his hand and a little shocked by the attraction he had looking at her. He didn't left all those girls back in New York to just jump in another one in Paris. He was here to rediscover himself, to improve his work, not to flirt. But closing himself from her he didn't realize he was missing the answer to all his problems.

Bella looked around confused, the handsome guy left without a world. She was scared to have offended him and for some strange reason it was bothering her immensely. She wanted to run and look for him, but why? She would have probably looked like a desperate stupid girl chasing her favorite movie star.

She closed her eyes, toke a deep breath and try to forget about the little accident.

"What was that?" Alice curious eyes on her. If Edward and Bella were to blind about the obvious that didn't mean other people didn't saw.

"What?" Bella was so blind.

"All that staring and goo goo eyes." She was looking at Bella waiting for an explanation. Since Bella discovered the opposite sex at the age of 14 with skinny and rather sickly Jean Piquard she had never looked at any guy with those eyes. And Alice didn't miss to notice.

"I was just surprise, I made a fool of myself!"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever. Still up for tonight?"

Bella missed the sniky smile on Alice face.

"Sure. Emmett and Rose are coming too. I'm going to the market before coming to your place and Emmett will bring whatever party is left at the shop."

Alice was bouncing on her feet and clapping her hands.

"Lets hope people don't buy anything today at your shop. I may going outside and stop any costumer!"

"Thank you. That will be just wonderful for my business!" Said Bella sarcastically watching Alice, which was giving here an angelic look. But Bella knows that behind those angelic blue eyes there was a little devil.

"I almost forgot. Jasper invited a new friend. He is from America! I am sure you going to like him. I don't know. I have this feeling…"

Bella looked at Alice with suspicious eyes. Last time she had this _'feeling….' _She ended up on a blind date with a German tourist Karl Shroder, a tall, pale guy with an extraordinary passion for accordion and woman with huge breast, and even if Bella's breast had been called many things from her former lovers 'huge' has never been one of them. So they ended sitting in front at the shop of Madam Valler a forty something years old woman with the biggest breast in the history of Paris. She left Karl there and probably he is still sitting in that bench.

"Ok, I will buy a little more food"

And with that she turned quickly to go back to her shop.

"Ehi! Don't you want your coffee?"

Bella screamed a 'no' without turning. She had the feeling Alice was hiding something and she also didn't want to think anymore about the handsome stranger she met at her café.

"Emmett can you take care of the front of the shop I am in the mood of creating something new in the kitchen!"

Emmett emerged from the kitchen with a huge smile, he toke position under the register quickly.

"Sweet. It has been long time. We need a new creation to charm out clients."

"We'll tested tonight on Alice, if she likes it will put it on the menu. If she die the world will be free!" And with this declaration she disappeared in the kitchen.

**A.N. I want to apologize for my English, which is not my first, and not even second language. Hope you can still enjoy the story. Help and review are more than welcome. I wish I own Twilight but sadly I don't.**

**Thank you**


End file.
